Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of video data compression to allocate pixels based on human eye attraction to particular areas of the picture.
Related Art
The quality of a video image is ultimately determined by a human viewer of the video image pictures. Allocation of pixels during video compression is based on maintaining the quality of the video image as determined by the human viewer. Video images can be enhanced for compression by considering areas of a picture where no motion has occurred, or where the pixels of a large portion of the picture are uniform. It is further desirable to increase the compression of pixels in video images even in portions that include difficult-to-track visual details. However, it is difficult to accurately identify difficult-to-track visual details. If important details in the video image are removed, the end user will perceive a degradation in video quality.
The efficiency of video compression techniques performed by an encoder are limited without an accurate method of allocating bits based on a reliable perceptual mode. Existing image and video compression standards used by encoders rely on ad hoc assumptions about what kinds of details are visually important, and do not model the way in which the visual importance of image and video details are impacted by human eye attraction. In particular, existing encoders do not model the way in which the visual importance of image and video details is impacted by spatial context or temporal factors. Further, existing encoders do not analyze content prior to compression so as to provide data compression to allocate bits more efficiently.